princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't worrie about Leandro , nick .
What lovey day ! Leandro said waking up from his bed . Leandro baby . his mom lani said . Yes mama ? He answer putting on his cloth's and getting ready for school . Don't forget to brush you hair neatly because today is picture day . lani said . Oh thanks for reminding me I need my bowtie . leandro answered .* door bell * Coming ! Danny yelled . Danny opened the door . Hi uncle Danny ! Darla said Is Leandro ready for school ? Darla asked Coming Darla ! Leandro said running down the hall and jumping over the couches . Bye mom dad ! Leandro said . bye bab . lani answered . Hey Darla can I ask you something ? Leandro said Sure . she answered . Your dad with probably freak out but I .. Want to join the Ranger scouts . leandro said . My dad said no because of what happened to your dad . said Leandro . Well you can always ask your mom , besides this is a new generation , I'm sure everything changes ! Darla said . I guess . he answered . Well here we are at school . Darla said . Picture day is right ahead . leandro said . A few hours after school ........... . and after walking home ..... Hey mom ...? Leandro asked . Yes hon ? Lani answered . I want to join the ... the ..... the .... oh never mine . leandro said . let me guess you want to join the junior Ranger scouts ? Lani said Yesss , how did you know ? Leandro asked . Because you father told me . she answered . you wanted what !!! Nick yelled . Ahh uncle Nick you head me !!!! Leandro held . What did happen uncle ? Leandro asked Uhhh..... OK . well when I was 9 I went to the building of the junior Ranger scouts and uhhh .... Uhhh .. uhhhh .... Nick said . Dad are you OK ? Darla asked . no I'm no I'm uhhh... No hmmm ..I was muzzled hmmm ... Mom !!! Nick said nervously . You know what you don't have to tell me uncle . leandro said . O ...o ...OK . nick said . Wow its that serious ? Danny said . A few days later ..... What Leandro is at boy scouts !!!!! Nick yelled . Brother its a different generation , I'm sure everything changed . I'm back !! Leandro said . How was it ? Judy said . Everyone was so nice they even let me go first to play baseball and loved how I was so good at hand ball I made a new friend . Well I'm happy for you ! nick said . me to Judy said . Category:Revan and Eva's Fanonverse Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Eva1234dog fanfics Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Stories